Optical Fibers have been undoubtedly the most reliable source of interference free, efficient data transmission over the years. For simultaneous studies, physiological signals that are detected inside the magnet need to be transmitted outside the magnet without any RF noise interference and transmission losses. In continuation of our previous study, we plan to use the optical fiber link for faithful data handling and transmission. Two schemes are suggested for this study. One scheme incorporates a single transmitter and a detector assembly where bipolar input signal is biased to be transmitted in an unipolar mode. The second scheme consists of two transmitters and two detectors. Each transmitter and receiver pair transmits bipolar input signal in a unipolar mode using a rectifier circuit. Both the schemes currently being tested will be evaluated for their performance inside magnet. HFBR 0501 versatile link components are extensively used for this study along with HFBR 2526 analog receiver by Hewlett-Packard Co.